Les enquêtes très spéciales de Kirishima et Uraraka
by HappyIsBlue
Summary: Petite suite d'OS racontant les enquêtes du bon flic Kirishima et de son acolyte démoniaque Uraraka.


Yo !

Disclamer: J'étais en train de manger des fraises tagada en me disant que les personnages de My Hero academia ne m'appartenaient pas, quand je me suis dis: "Pourquoi pas écrire une suite d'OS sur une amitié Kiriraka ?" Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'en dire plus maintenant ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Résumé: Les premiers pas de Kirishima et Uraraka en temps qu'enquêteur.

* * *

 _OU EST PASSE DEKU ?_

Ochako Uraraka était assise sur le canapé de la salle commune de l'internat. Un chignon désordonné, un ou deux stylos dans les cheveux, un air concentré et des livres de cours étalés sur elle et sur la table basse. Son visage montré la concentration, mais ces yeux brillaient de colère. Elle tapait sur son cahier de brouillon avec un profond agacement et il était même possible de voir une veine palpiter prêt de sa tempe. Si on ne faisait pas attention, on aurait pu croire que la brunette était juste calme, alors qu'en réalité elle bouillonnait de la même manière que son petit ami.

Kirishima qui savait désormais reconnaître les signes d'une colère Bakugouesque faillis s'étouffer en remarquant que les signes étaient les mêmes chez Ochako. Il était lui-même en train de travailler sur la dissertation que Midnight leur avait demandé de faire sur les œuvres au programme. Elle n'était pas si difficile et se demandait ce que demandait l'héroïne n'avait pas un niveau d'exigence aussi élevé que d'habitude.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Ochako ? » Demanda alors prudemment Kirishima s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui explose le visage.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle d'une voix douce, ces traits se détendirent aussitôt, ces yeux pétillèrent, elle avait un sourire léger, elle ne ressemblait plus à Bakugou. « Oui, ça va, c'est juste…Deku devait venir m'aider pour le devoir de math de Cementoss, ça fait une demi-heure qu'il devrait être là. »

-« Mais c'est un brouillon de dissertation ça ? »

-« Non, pas du tout. » Expliqua la brunette gênée. « C'est pour le cours de héros, des moyens de m'améliorer. Après la victoire de Mina au dernier cours, j'ai eu encore plus envie de m'améliorer et du coup, je travaille sur un nouveau coup spécial. »

-« Ta détermination est honorable. »

Ochako lui offrit un sourire à illuminer les abysses de l'enfer, avant de regarder sa montre rose avec un air ennuyé. Il était rare qu'Izuku soit en retard sans raison, c'était arrivé trois fois depuis le début de l'année : il avait posé un lapin à Ochako avec qui il devait travailler ; il avait mis presque deux heures à aller au local à poubelle oubliant une requête urgence de Tsuyu, et ensuite, il avait oublié une sortie entre amis et avait eu presque quinze minutes de retard au cinéma, une séance avec Ochako et Tenya lui semblait-il.

« Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ? » Demanda Kirishima avec un sourire amical se levant de son fauteuil, lui offrant sa main. « En plus, si Bakubro apprend qu'il t'a laissé de côté, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ce pauvre Izuku. »

-« Moi non plus. » Ria la brunette en prenant sa main se mettant sur ces deux pieds.

-« Tu penses que Bakubro aurait pu lui faire quelques choses ? »

-« J'y ai pensé, mais Katsuki est chez lui aujourd'hui, une histoire de repas de famille. Il n'était pas très content. »

Kirishima en avait entendu parler, jamais Katsuki n'avait eu un langage aussi coloré, pourtant, c'était un talent chez lui de faire des phrases plus vulgaires les unes que les autres. Il s'était calmé pourtant, depuis qu'Uraraka et lui sortait ensemble, il semblait avoir mis un frein et parlait plus poliment, même s'il était toujours aussi agressif.

« On commence par aller voir dans sa chambre ? » Proposa Kirishima.

Ochako hocha la tête alors qu'il prenait le chemin du dortoir des garçons, il n'y avait aucun doute que la brunette s'était déjà glissé dans leur dortoir, il savait que Mineta l'avait déjà surprise alors qu'il se dirigeait lui-même vers le dortoir des filles. Elle l'avait fait flotter dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie de la faire descendre et qu'il retourne dans son dortoir sans avoir pu observer une seule fille.

« On dirait une espèce d'enquête. » Essaya de commencer Kirishima. « Retrouvons le soldat Midoriya, un truc comme ça. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« J'espère que notre enquête ne se déroulera pas comme ta mission « Espionnage » avec Kaminari. » Sourit sournoisement Uraraka. « Katsuki ne vous a pas vu, mais moi oui. »

-« Donc tu savais qu'on était derrière le buisson ? » Se figea le garçon.

-« Ca fait trois mois, si j'avais vraiment voulu vous dire quelques choses, je l'aurais fait. » Le calma la brune en mettant sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

-« Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas très viril de notre part. »

Elle accepta les excuses alors qu'ils se retrouvaient devant la porte de la chambre de Deku. Ils se regardèrent et Ochako toqua presque immédiatement sans l'ombre d'un doute. Pas de réponse.

Elle regarda Kirishima qui était en train de réfléchir à un autre endroit où pouvait se trouver son camarade. Elle tapa plus fort cette fois.

« Il n'est pas là. » Conclu Kirishima.

-« DEKU ! SI TU NE SORS PAS DE TA CHAMBRE ! JE TE JURE QUE JE ME VENGERAIS ! » Gronda la jeune fille.

Kirishima se figea alors qu'il fut pris de chair de poule. Si au début, il avait toujours pris Ochako et Katsuki pour deux personnes différentes, c'était un mensonge. Il y avait des points communs, et le premier d'entre eux, c'est que personne ne voulait se battre contre Ochako, elle fait trop peur,

« Cette fois-ci, on peut conclure qu'il n'est pas là. » Fit Ochako, un air mignon sur le visage et un petit sourire maladroit.

 _Carrément flippant._

« Il est peut-être avec Kaminari, il a organisé un tournois de jeux vidéo, il y a la moitié de la classe, peut-être qu'il les a rejoints ? » Proposa le garçon à l'alter durcissant.

-« Je ne sais pas…J'ai pas de souvenir de Deku jouant aux jeux vidéo. » Avoua-t-elle. « Mais toi, pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? »

-« Si tu ne bosses pas Cheveux-pour-cerveaux, ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'aide avec tes devoirs de merdes ! » Imita Kirishima. « Si je bloque sur quelques choses, Bakubro refuse de m'aider si je n'ai pas fait l'effort de continuer mes devoirs, et j'ai besoin d'aide en biologie. Si je ne finis pas la disserte de Midnight, il refusera de m'aider. »

-« C'est du Katsuki tout craché. Il te fait croire qu'il fait ça juste pour t'embêter et finalement, il t'aide à t'améliorer. » Elle sourit. « Je me demande comment la ligue des vilains le voit encore comme un méchant en devenir. »

-« C'est parce que tu vois le meilleur dans les gens comme moi. »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la chambre de Kaminari, n'étant jamais venue dans cette partie du dortoir, elle le déduisit au brouhaha quasi assourdissant qu'elle entendait de l'extérieur. Kirishima toqua doucement, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il soupira et recommença.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Uraraka le dépassa. Elle releva ces manches et retira une de ces chaussures avant d'appuyer dessus avec les coussinets qui activaient son alter. Elle avait changé la masse de la chaussure devina Kirishima, car son bras eut un mouvement de descente sous la nouvelle masse de l'objet. Il était au courant qu'elle avait amélioré son alter afin de pouvoir influer sur les facteurs de la gravité dont la masse d'un objet.

Elle tapa avec contre la porte, le bruit raisonna dans tout le couloir, on avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur la porte avec un marteau-piqueur. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mineta, il eut l'air absolument terrifié en voyant Uraraka avec une chaussure dans la main devant la porte, comme si elle allait le tuer avec.

« ELLE VIENT ME TUER ! » Cria alors le garçon.

-« Je ne viens pas t'achever. » Rassura Uraraka. « Est-ce que Deku est là ? »

-« Non » Dit-il en tremblant.

Elle fit alors volteface en se tournant vers Kirishima une moue boudeuse. Lui-même commençait sérieusement à se demander où était leur ami aux cheveux verts. Il n'était pas sorti de l'internat, car il était dans la salle commune depuis huit heures du matin et n'avait vu personne sortir. Sinon, il avait dû partir hier soir en même temps, probablement que Katsuki, mais il l'aurait sur car le blond aurait réveillé tout le bâtiment en beuglant contre son ami d'enfance.

« Shoto est là ? » Interrogea Uraraka.

-« Pourquoi Shoto ? »

-« Il doit savoir où est Deku. »

-« Et Ilda ? »

-« Il est rentré chez lui pour le week-end, pour voir son frère. » Précisa-t-elle.

-« Donc notre dernière espoir est Shoto. » Résuma Kirishima. « Il ne devait pas s'occuper des tâches avec Momo aujourd'hui ? »

-« Si ! » S'exclama la brunette. « Momo m'en a parlé ce matin, elle se charge du lavage des parties communes et Shoto devait s'occuper du lavage des tenues de sport et des costumes. Ils alternent à chaque fois. »

Kirishima grimaça, personne n'aimait être de corvée lessive. Cependant, si Shoto se trouvait à Laverie, ils avaient peut-être une chance de retrouver Midoriya. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la laverie après que Kirishima ait failli tomber dans les escaliers par-dessus lesquels Uraraka semblait flotter.  
Ils s'approchèrent de la laverie quand des voix se firent entendre. La jeune fille l'arrêta d'un bras sur son torse avant de se cacher et d'avancer discrètement sur la pointe des pieds. Ils durent attendre d'être complètement dans la laverie et caché derrière un épais sèche-linge pour se rendre compte que c'étaient les voix d'Izuku et Shoto. Ochako soupira avant de sortir son téléphone faisant signe à Kirishima de ne pas bouger.

«Il va falloir qu'on parte vite d'accord. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

-« M'amuser, c'est le troisième lapin que me pose Deku. » Se justifia-t-elle.

Elle se leva un petit peu de manière à voir les deux futurs héros. Elle prit une photo sans flash avant de faire signe à Kirishima de détaller. Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle commune avant de montrer le clichée à Kirishima qui se mit aussitôt à rougir. C'était Izuku Midoriya et Shoto Todoroki en train de s'embrasser, dans la laverie, sans aucune timidité.

« Il…Il… » Commença Kirishima.

-« Sorte ensemble ? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un secret. » Lui expliqua la brunette avant d'envoyer la photo à son ami aux cheveux verts. « Ils sont juste discrets, il n'y a que Momo, Tenya, Asui, Katsuki et moi-même au courant. Et puis toi aussi maintenant. »

-« En tout cas, on a retrouvé Midoriya. »

-« Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant que j'ai envoyé la photo. En tout cas merci détective Kirishima, ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous. »

-« Ce fut aussi un plaisir chère Uraraka. »

* * *

Tschuss


End file.
